Tsukigomori
by wordsmithelephant
Summary: Based on the story of Tsukigomori from the Dark Moon arc


**A/N: This is my first fanfic. Please rate, review and tell me what you think this story should be like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters associated with it...**

**This is based off the Tsukigomori arc in Skip Beat.**

Mizuki slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times until her eyes got used to the stream of light entering her stark room. As she awoke, she checked the time and nearly fell out of bed. Unless she rushed, she would not have enough time to complete her chores before leaving for school. She hurriedly made the beds of the entire household, and swept the ground floor of the luxurious mansion that she no longer recognized as her home. She paused briefly to lovingly run her hands over the majestic grand piano that lay untouched in the main hall.

" If you aren't ready within five minutes, I will proceed to leave without you", her cousin said as she scrubbed the floors. "Don't worry I won't be late", Mizuki assured her. Mio snorted sarcastically at this statement and walked away haughtily, a manner that befitted her status as a wealthy heiress.

Checking the time once more she ran towards the door in order to leave for school with her cousin in the company car. As she approached the door, she noticed the car pulling out of the driveway and zooming past her. Having been in a similar circumstance before, she was aware that no amount of persuasion would convince her sadistic cousin to give her a ride. Resignedly she ran towards her bicycle and headed towards the direction of her school.

She arrived well before classes were due to begin and heaved a sigh of relief that she wouldn't get in trouble. As she entered the class she stole a glance at her cousin Mio who pointedly ignored her and glared out the window at some imaginary spirit that was antagonizing her. Mizuki left her bag at her desk and slowly walked out of the classroom, wondering why it was that the two cousins who had been as close as sisters nearly five years ago were barely on speaking terms anymore.

At first she had suspected jealousy. After Mizuki's parents had been killed in a car accident, of which she was the sole survivor, her uncle and aunt took guardianship of her and moved back in to the Hongo family's ancestral home. She thought that Mio may have been jealous as she now would have to share her parents with her cousin, but that was not the case. Mizuki had been treated more as a maid than an heiress under the care of her uncle and aunt. Mizuki possessed nothing in the world so she could not understand what her cousin could possibly be jealous of, and therefore had to rule it out as a motive for the degradation of their relationship.

She shook her head, sadly remarking about how she wished she could understand Mio better. As she walked around the school, lost in thought, she found herself in front of the teachers lounge. She noticed a tall, handsome man emerging from the room and gazed at him thoughtfully. He seemed very familiar… The teacher turned to look at her and froze in recognition. He collected his wits quickly and greeted her. "Hello. I am Katsuki Tachibana. Pleased to make your acquaintance. Can you direct me to class 2-B? I am their new homeroom teacher." She replied joyfully," Oh! That's good. Our class has been without a homeroom teacher since this semester started. However, I don't recall seeing you here last semester. Are you a new teacher?" He grinned and replied in the affirmative. He also explained that he had been delayed in joining the school as he had met with an accident shortly before the semester was due to start. "I hope it was not a serious accident", she responded. "No, it was not. I was in a car with my girlfriend when a car approached us from the wrong side. I swerved a bit and the car turned over. I bore the brunt of the injuries as I was shielding my girlfriend", he answered.

That's when she suddenly placed him. The handsome new homeroom teacher was the boyfriend of her cousin Misao, Mio's older sister. She heaved a deep sigh, hoping that her cousin's boyfriend was nothing like her. As they made their way to the classroom she thought," Something tells me things are going to become very interesting around here…"


End file.
